Percutaneous catheter based surgery is known for performing procedures on various tissues/organs within the body. Traditionally, during a procedure, clinicians rely on X-ray fluoroscopic images that comprise plane-view images showing the external shape of the silhouette of the lumen or cavity in the body/organ. Percutaneous catheter- and to provide intra-operative feedback. For example, in one particular procedure, the precise placement and desired expansion of stents can be improved as a result of simultaneous catheter-based imaging. Conventional intravascular imaging devices are large and not sufficiently flexible to be placed simultaneously with other devices.
In order to resolve these issues, an ultrasonic transducer device has been utilized for endovascular intervention to visualize the inside of the blood vessels. Certain current technology is based on one or more stationary ultrasound transducers or an arrangement for rotating a single transducer relative to the catheter. A problem with known devices of this type is that they are not well suited for use with other catheters, such as catheter-mounted interventional devices.
Additionally, many devices provide side-looking images which again is not well suited for providing guidance during invasive procedures. Forward-looking ultrasound imaging is essential in guiding an interventional device for treatment in a timely manner. For example, when implanting a heart pacemaker, electrical leads need to be implanted in precise locations. The present invention provides a solution that combines forward-looking imaging technology with the independent, concurrent delivery of an interventional catheter instrument.